Ini Curhatku, Mana Curhatmu?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Minako terjebak Friendzone! Saat curhat pada kakaknya, ternyata Minato pun malah terjebak Ozone! Apa tuh Ozone? / AN: oneshot AR.


"Kaaaak!"

Itu suara rengekan Minako.

Minato menghela pelan dan segera meletakkan Ipod-nya di meja karena tahu adik kembarnya akan segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar kakaknya ini. Dan benar juga, Minako masuk ke kamar pemuda tampan ini, dan Minato sudah harus siap mendengar curhatan adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: ATLUS, author tidak mengambil keuntungan**

 **Warning: mungkin OOC, drabble oneshot, P3P**

 **.**

 **Ini Curhatku, Mana Curhatmu?**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu kenapa lagi?" tanya Minato setelah adiknya main duduk saja di ranjang tanpa dipersilakan. "Nozomi minta kamu bayar makan siangnya?"

"Huuuu! Ngaco!" raung Minako. "Aku kesel! Aku sedih! Masa' aku kena PHP—Pemberi Harapan Palsu!"

Minato menyerngit. " ... hah? Kok bisa? Bukannya biasanya kamu yang seneng PHP ke cowok-cowok?" Kemudian Minato menghitung jumlah anak laki-laki yang di-PHP-in adiknya ini. Hidetoshi, Nozomi, Kazushi, Mamoru ... siapa lagi, sih?

"Enak saja! Aku bukannya PHP-in mereka, hanya manfaatin mereka saja, kok!" sahut Minako sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekarang sang Kakak _sweatdrop_ karena koreksi dari adiknya itu malah lebih parah. "Nih, ya, aku kena PHP. Kukira dia suka sama aku—sudah sering ajak aku jalan, traktir ini itu, ngomongin tentang masa lalunya ke aku. Eeeehh ... ujung-ujungnya malah aku terjebak nostalgia—ralat, terjebak FRIENDZONE!"

Dalam hati sekarang Minato benar-benar terkejut. Memangnya benar ada ya, anak laki-laki yang bisa kebal dan menolak pesona adiknya itu? Maksudnya, bahkan sampai Shinji yang seram itu saja bisa takluk pada Minako, kan?

"Ng, kamu yakin kena Friendzone? Sudah tanya tentang perasaannya secara langsung?" tanya Minato.

Minako mengangguk mantap. "Uuuuh, kesal! Padahal bahkan Ken yang anak kecil saja suka aku! Terus Theodore juga! Menyebalkan!"

Fiks, Minato jadi penasaran siapa pemuda yang berani PHP-in adiknya. "Siapa, sih, yang PHP-in kamu?"

"Itu tuh, Junpei!"

Sang Kakak langsung melotot. "J-J-Junpei?"

Minako mengangguk lagi. "Iya! Beberapa jari lalu dia ajak aku ngobrol di atap sekolah tentang Nyx. Terus dia bilang bahwa kami akan selalu temenan. Kubilang kenapa gak pacaran aja? Terus dia nolak aku! Dia PHP-in aku! Aku terjebak Friendzone!"

' _Oh, adikku, karma itu benaran ada, tahu,_ ' tutur Minato dalam hati.

"Kakak pasti gak paham perasaanku yang terjebak Friendzone ini!" raung Minako.

"E-eh, paham kok! Tapi aku terjebak zona yang lain!" ujar Minato agak kegelapan—maksudnya, gelagapan. "Err, aku terjebak ... um, oh! Aku terjebak OZONE!"

Sang Adik langsung menyerngit. "Apaan, tuh, Ozone?"

Minato masih gelagapan. "I-itu ... Online Zone ... aku kena PHP sama Maya ..."

"Hah?"

"Maya, temen permainan Online-ku. Dia bilang suka sama aku, tapi pergi begitu saja tak ada kabar padahal pengen aku ajak pacaran ... " kata Minato sambil agak merenung.

" ... Kak, kau bahkan tidak tahu aslinya Maya itu seperti apa, kan? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Maya seorang laki-laki penyuka sesama jenis?" kemudian Minako terpikir lagi, "oh, apa jangan-jangan Junpei nolak aku karena ia suka sesama cowok, ya?"

' _Oh Minako._ ' Ingin deh, Minato menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Yaaahh, pokoknya kamu kena Friendzone, aku Ozone, gitu," konklusi Minato—padahal sebenarnya ia hanya ingin biar adiknya merasa tidak sendiri terjebak zona-zona efek PHP.

Minako menganggukkan kepalanya seperti anak metal, lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Setelah sang Adik keluar, Minato mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, menelepon ke Elizabeth.

" _Halo, ini Elizabeth, ada yang bisa dibantu?_ " tanya Elizabeth dari seberang.

"Ini Minato, pengen ajak kamu kencan, nih!" tutur Minato, sebisa mungkin dengan nada riang.

" _Oh, maaf, aku tidak bisa keluar denganmu kalau tidak ada_ Quest _,_ " ujar Elizabeth, kemudian main menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

Tut tut tut tut tut.

.

.

Sekarang Minato terjebak QuestZone oleh Elizabeth.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fei belom pernah main P3P sama sekali, tapi kurang lebih 2 minggu sebelum ngetik fict ini, Fei ada nonton di Youtube tentang Social Link Minako dengan cowo-cowo SEES termasuk bagaimana sang Mshe kena Friendzone oleh Junpei—inilah yang membuat Fei kepikiran fict ini. Padahal Junpei di rute Minato itu nista parah ya, ternyata di social Link Minako ... unyu banget, dan menurut Fei setiap cewek perlu punya temen cowok yang kayak gitu :3

Review?


End file.
